


Regret

by kingdeanx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: Visiting your grave a year on opens old wounds...are you really dead?.
Relationships: Sam Winchester x you, sam winchester x male reader
Kudos: 1





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

_____________________________________________Sam had driven back to where it all started. Pulling over next to the church, he looked into the mirror, checking his tie was placed okay...that everything was perfect. 

Dean sat silently, letting sam do his thing. Squeezing the bunch of flowers in his hand, tears escape his puffy eyes, how could he let this happen, to you, to the one person who showed him the meaning of love, his everything.

Wiping away the tears as best as he could, sam exited the car, making his way over to the gravestone that claimed your name. 

The cold, crisp air had entered into his suit jacket, trying to lock the cold out, he buttoned up, which gave him, even if it was a little, a bit of warmth. 

Nothing could compare to what he was met with, walking up the deserted path of the graveyard, he had finally met his destination, a year after you died.

“I don’t know what to say” sam couldn’t form his feelings into words. The hurt, the sorrow, the sadness he felt within his chest, it felt like it was burning him from the inside out, sam couldn’t come to terms that you actually weren’t alive. 

Sam fell to his knees, his hands running througg the lucsious grass before your headstone, planting the flowers down, he sat taking the sight in. 

“I-im so so sorry” he heard his own voice cracking, he knew he was on the verge of a breakdown. “I-i feel like i-ive list m-my everything, your the only one i cared about...you were suppose to be by my side until we grew old” a chuckle left his dry lips, wiping away the tears that stained his cheeks. 

“You know me and dean have been trying to catch whoever took you from us...we were so damn close...im sorry” to his surprise he felt something in his presence, a warm feeling, like a hand squeezed his shoulder.

Its something you would do, he began to nuzzle into the touch, a soft smile plastered on his face, “to see your face one last time” he knew it was impossible, the comforting feeling of being in your presence brough him slight peace. 

“I...i just wish things had planned out differently, i loved you since i was young...to see you...here” sam tried to hold himself together, but he couldn’t. Gripping the grass between his fingers he began to cry. 

“I love you” sam kissed his hand...placing it on the grass. Tears flooded his cheeks, hearing the crinkle of the plastic of the wrapping around the flowers as a few fell. 

He placed his hand on his shoulder, knowing you were here...”i-i miss you...i love you” he kept repeating over and over again, how sorry he was, how he missed you...it pained him to not see your face...to not wake up to you on a morning. 

The apologies that kept leaving his lips made your touch feel distant...as if you had gone. Standing up, he smiled down at where you lay, “see you around” he blew a kiss, walking away before he could allow himself to breath.

Entering the car, dean gave him a sincere smile, “you know...he’s watching over us sammy, he loved you more then anyone”.

“D-Dean” he sobbed into his brothers arms, it felt so familiar...like it was you, he nuzzled into the arm, forgetting about today, but he always cherrished the thought of finally waking up to you once again.


End file.
